Talk:Maria Elisabeth Winblad II (1895-1987)/Ancestors
Earlier Representations of the Ancestors of Maria Winblad This section is for former incarnations of Maria's ancestor tree.[[User:Kborland|Kborland]] 21:15, 14 January 2008 (UTC) Ancestor Tree Although all of this information in this tree is already placed in various articles (which are easier to read and better organized), this tree should not be deleted, as parts of it will be cut and pasted to other related trees (for siblings, cousins, etc.) that have not yet been created.[[User:Kborland|Kborland]] 21:15, 14 January 2008 (UTC) *[[Maria Elisabeth Winblad II (1895-1987)|Maria Elisabeth Winblad (1895-1987)]] **[[John Edward Winblad I (1856-1914)|Johan Edvard Winblad (1856-1914)]] ***[[Anton Julius Winblad I (1828-1901)|Anton Julius Winblad (1828-1901)]] ****[[Lars Magnus Wingblad|Lars Magnus Winblad (bef 1797-aft1834)]] ****[[Brita Christina Ökneberg|Brita Christina Öknaberg (1793-aft1828)]] *****[[Lars Öknaberg (1755-aft1793)]] *****[[Brita Olsdotter (1757-aft1793)]] ******Ole ? ***[[Elsa Maria Elisabeth Näslund (1829-1907)|Elsa Maria Elisabeth (1829-1907) of Näslund]] ****[[Israel Israelsson Näslund III (1796-1858)|Israel Israelsson III (1796-1858) of Näslund]] *****[[Israel Israelsson Näslund I (1755-1837)|Israel Israelsson II (1755-1837) of Mörtsal]] ******[[Israel Olofsson Näslund (1727-1771)|Israel Olofsson (1727-1771) of Mörtsal]] *******[[Olof Persson (1678-1738)|Olof Persson (1678-1738) of Västansjö]] ********[[Per Olofsson (c1644-1713) of Bölen]] *********Olof Olofsson II of Bölen **********Olof ? *********Dordi Persdotter of Ås **********Per Olofsson ***********Olof ? ********[[Karin Eriksdotter (1640-1736) of Västansjö]] *********Erik Persson of Västansjö **********Per Håkansson of Västansjö ***********Håkan Eriksson ************Eric ? *********Karin ? *******[[Karin Israelsdotter (1690-1753) of Mörtsal]] ********[[Israel Johansson (1661-1715) of Dal]] *********Johan Eriksson of Västby **********Erik Grellsson of Västby ***********Grell ? *********Karin Israelsdotter of Dal **********Israel Olofsson ***********Olof ? ********[[Brita Jonsdotter (1665-?) of Näslund]] *********Jon Larson of Näslund **********Lars Göransson of Näslund ***********Göran Larsson ************Lars ? ***********Marit ? *********Märta ? ******[[Dordi Johansdotter (1727-1804)|Dordi Johansdotter (1727-1804) of Lästa]] *******Johan Eriksson ********Erik ? *******Ella Grelsdotter ********Grel ? *****[[Elsa Eriksdotter (1759-1833)]] ******Erik ? ****[[Johanna Gustafva Ruuth (1800-1860)]] *****[[Johan Christopher Ruuth (1767-1822)|Johan Christopher Ruuth (1767-1822)]] ******[[Erik Johan Örbom (1724-1815)]] *******[[Anders Örbom I (1675-1740)|Anders Andersson II (1675-1740)]] ********Anders Olofsson *********Olof ? ********Anna Eriksdotter *********Erik ? *******[[Anna Elisabeth Von Rohr (1701-1744)]] '''#1''' ******[[Helena Ruuth (1729-1802)]] *******Gustav Ruuth ********Nils Ruuth ********Catharina Wattman *******Helena Von Der Hude *****[[Catharina Martinel (1773-1813)|Catharina Maria Martinell (1773-1813)]] ******Jonas Martinell ******Katarina Kristina Sedin **[[Salmine Sophia Severine Pedersen (1862-1914)|Salmine Sophia Severine Olsdatter (1862-1914) of Braekne]] ***[[Ole Mathias Pedersen (1822-1914)|Ole Mattias Pedersen (1822-1914) of Log]] ****[[Peder Andreas Hansen (1790-1849) of Log]] *****[[Hans Hansen (1749-1798) of Log|Hans Hansen III (1749-1798) of Log]] ******[[Hans Hansen I (1729-1767) of Log|Hans Hansen II (1729-1767) of Log]] *******[[Hans Larsson (c1705-1764) of Kjorkleiv|Hans Larsson (c1705-1764)]] ********Lars Olsson *********Ole ? ******[[Zigri Zigrorsdatter (1720-?)]] *******Zigror ? *****[[Pernille Helene Pedersdatter (1764-?)]] ******Peder ? ****[[Maren Sophia Olsdatter (1791-1868) of Gullestad]] *****[[Ole Svensen (1762-1819) of Øye Øvre]] ******[[Sven Nilsen (1731-1813) of Øye Øvre]] *******[[Nils Olsen (1708-1773) of Solbjør]] ********Ole ? *******[[Svanhild Salvesdatter (c1710-?) of Øye Øvre]] ********Salve ? ******[[Mette Børelsdatter (1725-?) of Lona]] *******[[Børel Johnsen (1675-1751) of Saudland]] ********[[John Børelsen (1643-1680) of Saudland]] *********[[Børel Knutsen (c1618-?) of Saudland]] ********[[Mette Stenersdatter (c1650-?) of Hassel Nord]] *********Stener ? *******[[Berte Reiersdatter (c1680-?) of Lona]] ********Reier ? *****[[Anne Olsdatter (1762-1851) of Eigeland]] ******[[Ole Vodjusen (1728-1804) of Eigeland Ytre]] *******[[Vodju Olsen (c1700-?) of Eigeland Ytre]] ********[[Ole Vodjusen (1675-?) of Eigeland Ytre]] *********Vodju ? *******[[Joren Ånensdatter (c1700-?) of Liland]] ********[[Ånen Joensen (1668-1739)]] *********Joen ? ********[[Ingeborg Nilsdatter of Liland (c1670-?)]] *********[[Nils Torgiusen Motland (?-1713)]] **********Torgiu ? *********[[Mette Lauritzdatter (1640-?)]] **********[[Lauritz Pedersen (1620-1676)]] ***********Peder ? **********[[Ingeborg Bjørnsdatter (c1620-?)]] ***********Bjørn ? ******[[Ingerid Gunnarsdatter (1742-1827) of Hamre]] *******Gunnar ? ***[[Thea Johanne Torstensdatter (1825-1864)]] ****[[Torsten Christophersen (1786-aft1825) of Vetteland]] *****[[Kristoffer Mikkelssen (1744-1826) of Hustoft]] ******[[Mikkel Kristofferson (1711-1749) of Odland]] *******[[Kristoffer Svenson (1677-bet1711&1743) of Skadberg]] ********[[Sven Ellingson (1641-1725) of Solbjør]] *********[[Elling Ormson (1618-1676) of Solbjør]] **********Orm Ellingson ***********Elling Aamundtson ************Aamundt ? *********[[Steinvor Arnbjørnsdatter (?-aft1640) of Odland]] **********Arnbjørn Torsteinson ***********Torstein ? ***********Elen Rasmusdatter ************Rasmus Jonson *************Jon Olson **************Ole ? *************Maren Rasmusdatter **************Rasmus Jonson ***************Jon Knutson ****************Knut ? ***************Astrid Rasmusdatter ****************Rasmus Olson *****************Ole ? ****************Anna Gjermundsdatter *****************Gjermund ? **************Ingeborg Tjerandsdatter ***************Tjerand Olson ****************Ole Eivindson *****************Eivind ? ****************Domild ? ***************Marit Olsdatter ****************Ole ? ********[[Dorothea Nilsdatter (bef1660-?)]] *********Nils ? *******[[Gitlaug Mikkelsdatter (c1688-aft1711)]] ********[[Mikkel Mikkelson (c1656-1692)]] *********Mikkel Aschildson **********Aschild ? ********[[Aasa Torsdatter (c1660-aft1688)]] *********Thore Borildson **********Borild ? ******[[Malena Torgersdatter (1721-aft1749)]] *******[[Torger Olson (1691-1772)]] ********[[Ole Torgerson (bef1675-?)]] *********Torger ? ********[[Marit Eivindsdatter (1662-1732) of Kløgetveit]] *********[[Eivind Mikkelson (1628-?)]] **********Mikkel ? *********[[Gunhild Hoskuldsdatter (1630-1680)]] **********Hoskuld Torkelson of Holmen ***********Torkel Tolleivson ************Tolleiv ? ***********Marit Andersdatter ************Anders ? *******[[Guri Torgersdatter (1692-1777) of Røysland]] ********Torger ? *****[[Giertrud Gardsdatter (1752-1841) of Heigrestad]] ******[[Gard Nillson (1722-1753) of Kløgetveit]] *******[[Nils Salmundson (1691-1754) of Laksesvela]] ********Salmund Styrkårson of Tysland *********[[Styrkår Hendrikson (bef 1645-?) of Tysland]] **********Hendrik Gjermundson ***********Gjermund Hendrikson ************Hendrik ? *********[[Berit Salmundsdatter (bef1660-?) of Helland]] **********Salmund Nillson of Helland ***********Nils ? ********[[Guri Gjermundsdatter (bef1675-?)]] *********Gjermund ? *******[[Gunhild Olsdatter (bef 1705-?) of Kløgetveit]] ********Ole Torgerson (bef1675-?) (redundant, see above) ********Marit Eivindsdatter (1662-1732) of Kløgetveit (redundant, see above) ******[[Eli Pedersdatter (1724-1821) of Abeland]] *******[[Peder Salveson (1689-1733) of Slettebø]] ********[[Salve Henrikson (c1656-?) of Tysland]] *********Henrik Gjermundson **********Gjermund ? ********[[Guri Mortensdatter (c1667-1692) of Gjeitreim]] *********[[Morten Svaleson of Gjeitreim (1620-1676)]] '''#2''' *********[[Gjertrud Sivertsdatter of Holmen]] **********Silvert Torkelson of Holmen ***********Torkel Tolleivson ************Tolliev ? ***********Marit Andersdatter ************Anders ? *******[[Valborg Andersdatter (c1702-?) of Eikeland]] ********[[Anders Einarson (1664-1733) of Kløgetveit]] *********Einar Hødlarson **********Hødlar Gullikson ***********Gullik ? ********[[Inger Olsdatter (c1673-1711) of Eikeland]] *********Ole ? ****[[Johanne Jacobsdatter (1795-?) of Lindtjørn]] *****[[Jakob Gunnarsen (1764-1838) of Lindtjørn]] ******Gunnar ? *****[[Gitlaug Tollaksdatter (1773-1808)]] ******[[Tollak Amundsen (1752-?) of Herredsvela]] *******[[Amund Hansen (bef1735-?) of Herredsvela]] ********Hans ? *******[[Gitlaug Tollaksdatter (bef1735-?)]] ********Tollak ? ******[[Ingeborg Pedersdatter (1750-aft1773)]] *******Peder ? Notable Lineages #'''Anna Elizabeth Von Rohr''' emigrated to Sweden from Finland, and is a descendant of Baltic-Finnic and German nobility. For a list of her ancestors, click [[Anna Elisabeth Von Rohr (1701-1744)/Ancestors|here]]. #'''Morten Svaleson of Gjeitreim''' is a descendant of Sweidish nobility on both his father and mother's side of the family. His father and mother were distant cousins, both descendants of [[Ramborg Knutsdatter]]. For a list of his ancestors, click [[Morten Svaleson of Gjeitreim (1620-1676)/Ancestors|here]]. Notes Ancestors=